With the supply of portable digital devices using batteries, digital devices have provided methods of extending battery duration time by efficiently using limited battery capacity. For example, when a user's control input is not detected for a predetermined period of time, the digital device may shift to a Standby mode and may deactivate its display unit. The user may input a control input to the digital device, which is being operated in the Standby mode, and may then shift the digital device back to the Active mode in order to execute a wanted application.
However, in order to shift the digital device from the Standby mode to the Active mode, and in order to execute the application, the user is required to perform a plurality of process steps. For example, the user is required to push a Power button of the digital device in order to activate the display unit, and, then, the user is required to release a Lock mode of the digital device and to search for an icon of the application and then to push the searched icon. Therefore, a method for providing a quick control menu that can quickly control the digital device without having to perform multiple process steps is being required.